Tempat Ternyaman Itu Bersamamu
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Mingyu dan Hansol suka menghabiskan akhir pekan hanya dengan bersantai di rumah seharian. asal mereka saling bersama, berpelukan sepanjang hari pun rasanya bukan masalah.. Maaf summary nya buruk. hehe.. Seventeen. Kim Mingyu/Chwe Hansol. Happy Reading..


Title : Tempat Ternyaman Itu Bersamamu

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Chwe Hansol

Warning:

Note: Aug 17, 2018

Story Start Begin…

Akhir pekan, Mingyu lebih suka menghabiskannya dirumah. Dari hari senin sampai jumat dia sudah datang ke kampus, kuliah, dapat banyak tugas. Pulang kuliah dia juga sudah main dengan teman-temannya. Kalau di akhir pekan dia juga melakukan semua itu, Mingyu tidak akan punya waktu bersantai seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan.

Di rumah ia bisa melakukan semua hal sesukanya. Ia bisa bangun siang. Sarapan padahal sudah lewat waktunya. Membaca buku-buku yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Dan yang terpenting dan yang paling disukainya adalah, di rumah ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dengan pacarnya yang masih sekolah menengah bernama Chwe Hansol itu.

Kalau ia sedang ada jadwal kuliah, Mingyu hanya bisa bertemu dengan Hansolnya saat sore hari. Waktu mereka bersama hanya dari sore sampai malam, jadi akhir pekan adalah kesukaan Mingyu. Ia bisa saja keluar dengan Hansol, pergi ke cafe atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan, tapi pacarnya itu juga lebih suka berakhir pekan di rumah. Mingyu pun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Mereka mulai tinggal bersama sejak Hansol kelas tiga SMP. Karena laki-laki itu akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota jadi orang tua Hansol yang mana juga adalah tetangga orang tua Mingyu menitipkannya pada Mingyu yang sudah lebih dulu tinggal di kota. Mereka sudah mengenal cukup lama sejak Hansol dan keluarganya pindah di sebelah rumahnya di Anyang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mingyu hyung." Panggil Hansol, sudah tidur dengan nyaman dengan berbantal paha Mingyu yang sejak tadi duduk disofa. Tangannnya mencakup berondong jagung di baskom yang di letakkan di perutnya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah ketika Mingyu menatapnya.

"Hm?" balas Mingyu.

Hansol menggeleng. "Nope. Hanya ingin memanggil saja." Katanya, membuat Mingyu tertawa sambil mencubit gemas hidungnya. "Baca apa, hyung?"

"Novel." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan sampulnya pada Hansol yang hanya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian kembali saling diam setelah Mingyu mengambil sedikit berondong jagung dan mengunyahnya.

Menurut Hansol, pangkuan Mingyu itu adalah area favoritnya, tempat ternyaman dan bisa menghilangkan penatnya dari kegiatan sekolahnya. Ia membenarkan ketika banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Kim Mingyu itu adalah sosok pacar idaman. Sudah baik, punya senyum manis, perhatian dan cocok untuk tempat bersandar. Hansol adalah seorang yang beruntung karena bisa menikmati semua itu.

Dipeluk Mingyu dia suka. Dicium Mingyu dia juga suka. Tapi Hansol lebih suka bersantai-santai sambil tiduran dipaha Mingyu atau duduk dipangkuan Mingyu sambil memeluk lehernya. Menghirup parfum maskulin Mingyu yang bercampur dengan wangi sabunnya lama-lama. Mingyu akan memeluk pinggangnya, mendekapnya lebih erat atau hanya sekedar menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Hansol mau kalau sepanjang liburan ia dan Mingyu hanya berada di rumah dan melakukan semua itu. Sama sekali bukan masalah.

•

•

•

Sore itu, Mingyu membawa gelas kopinya ke ruang tengah apartemen mereka dan menyalakan televisi. Hansolnya tadi ketiduran dipahanya dan ia membawanya ke kamar. Ia tidak tega membangunkannya walaupun sekarang sudah sore, jadi Mingyu membiarkannya tidur.

Kata teman-temannya, harusnya Mingyu tidak pacaran dengan seseorang yang masih sekolah menengah. Hansol itu masih seperti anak-anak walaupun sudah kelas dua. Masih manja, tidak dewasa dan lain sebagainya yang Mingyu tanggapi hanya dengan tersenyum. Menurutnya Hansol itu bisa dewasa dengan caranya sendiri. Teman-temannya tidak tahu bagaimana Hansol yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana Hansol yang tidak pernah minta bantuan Mingyu pada hal-hal yang menurutnya bisa dikerjakan sendiri. Walaupun Mingyu ingin membantunya tapi Hansol selalu menolaknya. Kalau sifat kekanakan dan manja Hansol, Mingyu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dia justru suka Hansol yang manja padanya.

Ia menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar langkah malas Hansol menuju dapur. Matanya setengah tertutup dan ia berjalan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Hansol meletakkan gelas air putih yang di bawanya ke meja lalu naik ke pangkuan Mingyu dan memeluk lehernya. Mingyu bisa mendengarnya menguap yang membuatnya terkekeh.

"Kalau masih mengantuk kenapa pindah kesini, Hansol. Tidur saja di kamar." Katanya sambil mengusap kepala Hansol dengan lembut.

Hansol mendengung panjang, menolak pindah. Mingyu hanya tertawa dan lanjut menonton tv sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hansol yang sudah kembali mendengkur halus. Mingyu suka sekali kalau bayi besarnya sedang dalam mode manja seperti ini kepadanya.

Tapi lama-lama Mingyu mematikan tv nya. Ia menggendong Hansol ala koala menuju kamar, berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin supaya Hansol tidak terbangun. Ia kemudian meletakkan Hansol ke tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

Mingyu ikut tidur disebelahnya, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan memandangi Hansol yang lelap sekali tidurnya. Hansolnya selalu tampak indah. Bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, bibir tebal yang terlihat cantik dengan wajah campurannya. Mingyu tidak bosan mengaguminya.

Tangan itu terulur untuk menyentuhnya. Mulai dari dahinya yang ditutupi surai berwarna coklat, matanya, hidungnya dan bibirnya yang tidak pernah absen Mingyu kecup. Si pemilik bergerak sedikit karena terganggu, membuat Mingyu semakin gemas. Bibirnya jadi ingin ikut menyentuh juga. Ia melakukan hal yang sama tapi kali ini ia menyentuhnya dengan bibir. Kemudian sentuhan itu berhenti di bibir Hansol, memagutnya lama tapi tidak sampai membuat hansol terbangun. Mingyu lalu melepasnya dan tersenyum menatap Hansol kembali.

Ia gemas bukan main. Hansolnya manis sekali walaupun sedang tidur seperti ini. Ia ingin menangkup wajahnya dan mencubit pipinya, tapi kalau ia lakukan itu, Hansol pasti akan bangun. Jadi Mingyu lebih memilih memeluknya erat dan ikut menyusul Hansol yang sudah lebih dulu berkunjung ke alam mimpi. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hansol dimimpinya.

Hansol tidak ingin jalan-jalan kemanapun. Ia tidak ingin hadiah-hadiah yang dihujankan padanya hanya untuk membuatnya senang. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Mingyu. Lebih lama. Selamanya.

Begitupun dengan Mingyu. Asal Hansol berada di dekatnya, berada dalam dekapannya, ia tidak menginginkan apapun lagi. Ia sudah bahagia hanya dengan tidur saling memeluk dengan Hansolnya walaupun di dalam rumah satu hari penuh sekalipun.

======END======


End file.
